The Life of Christy Kent
by bloodredbutterfy-of-alostsoul
Summary: This is my version of smallville if Clark ever had a sister. Rated M for later Chapters. This is my first ff and I suck at summaries so JUST READ IT! I would like reviews but please be tasteful. You can be blunt, but not all out rude.thanx.
1. Proluge:

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of its characters. That doesn't I can't play with them though…o.O

So sit down and have a banana and peanut-butter sandwich and enjoy!

The life of Christy Kent

Prologue:

Once upon a time in the town of Smallville there lived a good, kind man named Johnathan and his equally if not more kind and devoted wife Martha. Martha above all loved children. She even had a job as a preschool teacher for a number of years before she quit to help Johnathan with the farm. Her Older sister Lydia was the only other family she had and she had four children. Martha was happy for her sister but she was still very sad. The day she found out she was pregnant was the most wonderous occasion ever. Everybody was so happy. Born 1lb. 12 ounces, little miss Christy Kent was born. Happiness in the Kent family farm house was a never ending blessing. And as luck would have it, the happiness grew as another baby was said to be on the way. Has the months progressed it was soon found out that little miss Christy was going to have a baby brother.

Unfortunately life has away of crashing the most greatest of moments. As Martha was walking down stairs from the Smallville City Hall after signing some legal documents, the fire siren went off. She took it slow but not to slow. But the people behind her went crazy and started to dash down the stairs, not caring who was in the way. She slipped and fell and was soon rushed to the Smallville Medical Center. Sadly the impact of the ground on the child had caused its soft head to smack hard to the side, instantly breaking its neck.

This was very devastating for both Martha and Johnathan. The whole town sent there deepest respects and comfort but nothing could comfort the loss of a child. Her depression was so great that she hardly left the house to stay next to her little girl, and make sure that she was very well taken care of.

Even though this sort of trauma would devastate a woman and cause them to be over protective to their children, in Martha's case this was not true. She was a very strong willed woman which was why Johnathan highly praised her, but always felt glad that he could be the shoulder for such an indomitable soul. Martha would encourage her daughter in a variety of things, but never excluded her fist son. She would tell Christy about her brother. She never said he was dead. Just gone to a wonderful home in the sky where he watches over them. Since Christy was so young she soaked this knowledge up like a sponge. She wanted to see her brother and asked about him whenever she could. It made her mother happy that she would praise her brother even though she never knew him. But it made her sad as well for she will always have the memory of the son she never knew.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooooo…..? Good beginning? Bad Beginning? I've had this in my head for a few years now but was to lazy to write it down and now for some reason I want to…is that weird?

But anywho, I would LOVE reviews. I got a lot of stuff planed and I only want to right down whats in my head. If you guys have any suggestions though I won't turn them away.


	2. Wish Granted

Disclamer: again I don't own Smallville...

Summary: Just a little beginning to the great series...I hope.

Chapter 1: Wish Granted

On a bright sunny day when Christy was about the age of four, they all went into town for a bit of mingling. Johnathan stopped off at Vic's Tools & Utilities while Martha and the little girl did a little window shopping. The last stop was over at Nell's flower shop.

As all three entered a small girl, a little taller than Christy with bounce brown hair came running around in a pink fluffy fairy costume. Christy went off to play with her as Martha went off to look at the beautiful arrange of flowers and discussed social and political manners of conversation with Nell. Martha was a farm wife yes, but always a business woman at heart.

"Lana, would you please be careful. Those are glass jars. What are you trying to do?" Nell spoke to the girl in fairy costume. She had her little hand tipping to the side a glass jar full of Lilly's.

"I, um…wanted to give Chrissy a flower so she'll be a fairy like me and grant wishes." She beamed as Christy stood next to her with eager blue eyes wearing a barrowed tiara.

"Yes," Christy smiled, "All fairies have flowers." But then she crinkled her nose.

"Actually I change my mind. I want to be a bride." As she took one of the papers that were for decoration and put it on her head with a lily in her hand as she walked through the isle.

"Ooooo…I want to be one too!" Lana chimed but then looked to the grown ups. "Do one of you want to make a wish before I turn into a bride?" she looked up at Martha.

"Would you like to make a wish?"

She smiled. "Why of course sweety." As she knelt down to the little girl.

"You gotta close your eye's Ms. Kent."

"Oh, sorry." She could hear the muffle sound of an 'abera cadabera' and she opened her eyes.

"Now your wish will come true, but don't say anything or it won't." she shook her wand.

"At least that's what Auntie Nell tells me."

"That's right." said the woman over the counter, putting some yellow tulips together for Martha.

The little girls played bride for a while before the bouquet was done and the Kent's had to leave.

"By Lana, I'll see you tomorrow." As she waved to the girl inside the flower shop window and got in the truck.

Johnathan moved the last bit of boxes in the bed of the truck to make sure they didn't fall out as Martha leaned against the truck, with her arms folded on the side.

"What are you thinking about honey? You're not really letting that wish thing get to you are ya?" he said with a bit of concern.

She smiled meekly, "Maybe a little."

He came down and wrapped an arm around her, "Come on sweetheart. You know it will never happen. And we have Christy. That's all that matters right now is this family's future."

She shrugged. "I know. Its just she wants her brother so bad I can't help but think…."

"The only reason why she wants to know him is because she is a child that can't feel the real repercussions like you. And you indulging yourself in the past is not healthy either. Promise me you'll try to look forward from now on." as he hugged her.

She sighed but knew he was right, "Alright. I'll try"

"There's a love." as he kissed her forehead.

"Mommy can I have some ice cream?" a small voice called from inside the truck.

They let go of each other as Martha wiped her eyes. "When we get home sweety ok?"

"Ok."

000000000

Christy sat in the middle between her mother and father as they bounced down the road and an occasional dirt path. The sun shown brightly to her right, and sparkled through the tulips that her mother held. The slash of color making it look like a live painting. She waved her hand back and forth making the colors disappear and reappear. A dark cloud came in sight as she frowned. It was going to rain. She thought that today was pretty and her and her daddy could continue working on the tree house, while her mother could fuel them up with honey tea and sugar cookies.

"I don't like rain." She said plainly as another cloud appeared.

"What are you talking abou…." Johnathan stopped short. "What the hell?"

Martha started. "Honey don't say that around………oh my goodness. Johnathan what is that!" she spoke in recoiled fear. Clutching the bag of tulips and Christy's hand she saw her mother gaze at the several rays of clouds that had come into view.

Christy watched mesmerized by the dark flames that came from the sky soared like giant phoenixes.

With a strong jerk the truck was hit at the back diver side fender as the vehicle spin out of control. Christy could see nothing but a blur of images as she felt herself lift from her seat. She could barely hear her mother's screams next to the screeching of metal and the impacts of the rocks to the earth.

As the truck from another impact of a meteor sent the poor family doing flips, Christy flung out of the rolled down window. The memory of how her mother screamed then would always haunt her. But for a few brief moments this was the loveliest sight she had ever saw. The sky and the sea of corn. The corn field taking shape of a valley of yellow tulips and glimmers of lilies. But also for that brief second she saw a figure in the sky much higher. A person. A person in what seemed like grey robes. The sun shown behind him and she swore she saw flaming wings. An angel. She saw an angel. But then an explosion blew past her as what seemed like glass shot in her eyes. It burned as she cried in pain only to be met with more as she slammed hard on the ground and blacked out.

When she woke up she saw a boy sitting next to her. She tried to sit up and began to cry from her head hurting. The boy came closer and smiled at her. Even though her head hurt she smiled back.

"Hi. You look cold. Did the wind blow your clothes off?" as she looked at his naked form. " I feel like it blew my head off." She mumbled. She took off her jacket and gave it to him. He quickly accepted still smiling but just stood there holding it as if thankful of a gift but not knowing what it was for. She sat up a bit as she helped him get into it and zipped him up.

"I'm happy you're here. Can you help me find my mom and dad?" She looked at him as he continued to smile. He said nothing but his eye's warmed her. Wait…..

"The angel brought you didn't he?" Still the boy smiled not saying a word.

"I knew it! I knew you'd come. My wish came true!" she tried to get up but fell to the floor again. For the first time the boys smiling face turned to worry and concern as he came over to her and picked her up.

She grinned at him. "I'm ok. I just got a goose egg."

The boy cocked his head to the side questioningly.

"Hehe…Its when a goose lay's an egg in your head. When it hatches you can hear…ouch, and feel the baby goose quacking. Or that's what mom says."

The boy looking still confused smiled and spoke for the first time. "Were do you want to go?"

She looked up at him as she pointed in a direction. "To mom and dad silly." As she smiled and hugged him while he walked through the desecration of corn stalks

Martha and Johnathan were frantic. The had called and called Christy with not so much as a sound other than the sizzle of fire and the occasional whip of wind. Martha was sobbing as her husband was nearly on the brink of tears himself.

"Oh god Johnathan I can't do this again. Not now. Not again!" as she dug through piles of stalks and dirt.

"Martha just calm down! She'll be fine, I know it. It'll be alright."

"How do you know! She could be…….wait. Did you hear that?"

" What!"

They stood for a little while in silence as they heard the sound of a childs voice.

"Mommy, are you there? Dad…? Where are you?"

They both ran to her voice as tears now streamed down Johnathan's face in relief. But what they found was a shock. There, holding Christy in his arms stood a naked boy with scruffy black hair and Christy's jacket on. He smiled brightly up at the Kent's.

"Hello mom and dad…." He said with a smile.

Both there eye's went wide at his statement and there little girl looking up at them with not her blue, but now emerald green eye's.

"He's back mommy. The angel made my wish come true. Clark can come home……"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY! I am so excited about this story…

So…many…things…to…put…down… .

But anyway please tell me how you thought of it! I liked it! Well of course I liked it but who wouldn't…well maybe you but….PLEASE LIKE IT!

Lalala… love reviews……..lalala…………..


	3. New faces

I am so sorry everybody! I didn't backup my documents on a disc or floppy and when the storm hit it wiped everything out. I was so devastated! But here it is in all its glory, chapter 3. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville, but I do own corn.

Summary: When Christy comes homes. (This is already a few months into Clark and Lex's Friendship.)

Chapter 2: New Faces

Christy sat back against the seat of the bus, just staring in front of her. Hands folded in her lap she turned her head to look blankly at the night sky. She was coming home.

It had been a year since she was home last. She had been in Metropolis all that time at the MUFA, (the Metropolis University of Fine Arts). She had won a year scholarship over there from an art project she had won at Smallville high. Her mother and father were very proud of her. And Clark. She placed a hand on the cold glass of the window. She had missed him so. The year she had been gone was the first time she had ever been away from him. She had spent more time with Clark in her lifetime than even her parents. Thinking of Clark she also thought of the guy in the letter he sent her. He talked about school, Lana of course, but then he mentioned Lex Luther.

" A Luther…" she spat. She had the same idealistic thought as her father. The Luther in question though that sparked her hate was Lionel. He was the one that almost took their home away. But in her frame of mind her brother was not stupid for associating with one of them. She just thought him to be to kind hearted. But that was him, and that's why she loved him. She had already wrote him back saying that she was glad he had made friends but she wasn't going to go near Lex. For obvious reasons. She disbanded the thought from her head. 'I'll be home soon,' she thought. She was also coming home a day early. She wanted to spend time with Clark before saying hello to mom and dad. They had a previous engagement tonight.

Little did she know, Clark already knew.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Chloe, why did you do this!" Clark yelled through the receiver of the phone over the loud music. "You said you were only inviting a couple of people! This is not a couple. More like a couple hundred, but not a couple! My parents are going to kill me!" as he looked around frantic at the crowd of kids in the living room. He didn't know that many could fit in one room.

"Just chill Clark. Your parents won't be home till tomorrow evening right? I said I would help in the clean up!" she yelled through her cell phone. While Clark was in the crowd of people inside the house, Chloe was keeping from getting squashed on the front lawn.

"A lot of people want to see her…I didn't think this many." She said in an innocent tone.

"I don't think so either. But when you start saying Great Big Party, what else would you expect." He sighed and went up against the wall holding the phone up quick before a guy with a full pitcher of soda almost ran into him. He put the phone back to his ear. "I know I was raised in a barn but good grief." He could hear her chuckle on the other end.

"Oh come on have a heart Clark. You would have never known she was coming home tonight if it wasn't for me."

"Yeah, I just wish you told me first and not half the town."

"I wanted to welcome her home smart butt. Can't help it if I want to make my girl feel wanted….." as she paused. "Especially by a whole bunch of eligible bachelors."

Clark's eyes widened. "Oh hell no! You're not starting that again."

"Just teasing."

"Don't"

"Ok mister; don't get your suspenders in a bunch. I'll call you when she gets here K?" as the all too familiar mono tone ended her sentence.

Clark just sighed. He had wanted her to come home. And would have like her surprising him…Quietly. But Chole was always the wild one. And sometimes made Christy follow her footsteps. God help everybody when those two got together. He hung up the receiver and decided to go outside. He'd be damned if Chloe would be the first to greet her.

He was outside in no time flat. There were so many people it didn't startle anybody that he came from no where. His hand came to his face as he stared at the mess and mayhem. All of a sudden bursts of fireworks came exploding in the air as the delighted fans screamed in appreciation.

"Crap. This was soooooo not a good idea. I am dead."

"Not if I help you live my friend…" came a voice from the crowd.

Clark looked around for it as he turned to its owner and smiled brightly. "Lex! What are you doing out here?"

Lex smiled back as he took his friends hand in a shake, " Just waiting for the little lady," as he motioned towards the fire light in the sky. " You like?"

" You did this!" Clark went in a panic.

" Don't worry Clark. I've talked to the cops already. Its all taken care of." as he looked around and laughed. " Looks like the place is packed."

"Yeah, and more than half the people we don't know." As Clarks worried glance reached the floor.

Lex put a reassuring and on the boy's shoulder. "That proves this is a great party….Wait hold on." As he reached in his pocket for his cell covering one ear. "Hello? I'll be right back Clark.." as he moved away from the crowd. Clark just looked around feeling quite defeated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Oh…My…God." Christy stared out the window at the concert that was supposed to be her house and the bus came to a stop. She leaned back in her chair and smacked her face. " Chlllllooooe!" she made a distraught groan. How did she know telling her would be a bad idea. Its like the angel and the devil on both her shoulders said ' I told you so.' She nearly jumped when a big boom of a firework lit the sky.

"You've got to be joking."

She soon stood at the end of the drive way with bag in hand and to afraid to walk down the dirt path as the only thing of safety she knew, (the bus), road away down the street. She took a sigh as she walked to the house. She was so tired. This was really the last thing she wanted.

She tried to make her way through the crowd but everybody seemed to have such a good time they didn't even notice her. She went through easy enough till she got close to the house. Everyone moved around so much they knocked her to the ground. She soon felt strong arms wrap around her and lift her and her bag. She smiled, "Clark!" But to her surprise it was a person she had never seen before.

Pale skin, deep blue eyes and no hair to be seen on his head. He looked well...to well dressed. She couldn't get over the fact that he was really good looking with a bald head though. He smiled at her brightly as she made a small unnoticeable blush. The guy that was holding her carried her over to the entrance of the barn and sat her down. Apparently he noticed her staring at his head.

"Is something wrong?" he asked calmly.

"No. I was just wondering if you were one of Clark's friends... that's on the swim team." She lied. She didn't want to say what she thought. God that would be stupid.

They guy chuckled a bit. "No I am not on a swim team. But yes I am Clarks friend," he extended his hand out. "My name is…"

**--BRONG!--**

A fog horn had cut his last words out before he spoke and all attention went to the front of the house. Chloe stood on the roof with a microphone and speakers.

"I know I saw the guest of honor around here somewhere!" she spoke in the microphone. "Come on Christy. Don't be shy now girl!"

Without warning the guy that had saved her from the crowd had picked her up and sat her on his shoulder and began to parade her to the front of the house screaming for everybody to move. Which everybody did. He had picked her up as if she was straw. Almost like Clark. 'Not a swim team, weight lifting would be more like it'. She looked up and smiled at Chloe as everybody made a human ladder for her. Her smile beamed even more and a few tears came to her eyes when she saw Clark waiting at the top of the roof as the last person to haul her up. He gave her a big hug she almost felt engulfed. He had grown!

She looked around at all the cheering faces. Some she knew, and after tonight, some she would get to know. But right now she was glad to be back to the world she grew up in and loved as she accepted the microphone from Chloe.

"Yes ladies and gentlemen. I'm back!" taking a big bow to the screaming and whistling crowd.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay I did it! Well as I said before my computer blew so now I have to retype everything. So yes I will from now on keep these stories on a floppy .

And to my wonderful viewers…..

To: Jonsphantom- Yes that is a good criticism, and most babies are not born that small. Yet I was only putting my own weight at birth. So yes I was born premature but I'm kicking!

To: ZELINIA- Yes I am going to give her a power but it won't be revealed to early in the story line. In all actually, not even her own family, Clark included, knows of her having powers.

&

To: SeasonVelvet- I am glad to think you might be a dedicated fan, and for that I will update as much as possible.vv

Thank you all!


	4. Little Secret

Ok, I am going to say a few things before we get going here. I know that some things are not revealed yet but that is the purpose of the story. I want it to be played out like a life scene. So if you would not get why a character would or wouldn't do certain things, you'll find out why in the later. If you still have questions though, please feel free to ask, there are never to dumb of questions. Even if you ask why the sky is blue, I will spend hours to try and give you my best scientific judgment!

Disclaimer: I own Smallville, Clark, Lex, and everybody! Well in my dreams at least...

Summary: Family chit chat and a hidden memory from Lex.

Chapter 3: Little secret

" OAAAaaaa!"

Christy had gotten up with a big yawn as she stretched out and pulled off her Sailor Moon bed sheets. Yes. Even in a farm in the middle of no where, anime travels. But she was fifteen. She was aloud to still live in the world of fantasy. Living on a farm further indulged her creative side. She couldn't remember how many times her and Clark went into the forest behind the house and pretended they were either a wizard and wizardess from long ago, or elves. She was always fascinated with the more adventurous way of thinking. And Clark with him doing things she only saw in books, he had become her own secret hero. She had even made a comic book about him in 4th grade. She called it, 'The Adventures of Kool-Aid boy.' Her parents got a kick out of that.

Rubbing her nappy head she groaned as she slowly walked to the bathroom and shut the door. So many sticky notes were on her mirror. One that stood out the most caught her eye. It was in big purple writing not her own.

**Get Ready for Smallville High little sis!** With a big smiley face on the side.

She smiled brightly as she brushed her hair. That's right. She would start her first year of high school soon. She was a very sharp student and went breezily through grades. With her moms business skills and attention to detail how could Christy not. Her mom had taught her a lot more than teachers did. Martha valued high education and wanted her children grown up right. Christy was so good that she took a test that made her jump from 6th to 8th grade and being the first student to go to high school at the age of fourteen. Fortunately, when she went into freshman year at Smallville high they had a contest in the arts department on the first week of school. Whoever won it would have a full years training at the most highly respect school on the subject. The Metropolis University of Fine Arts.

She so loved art. Photography, painting, ceramics, writing and drawing. You name it, she loved it. It was away to truly test her minds capability of stretching normal bounds. Her homemade pictures along with anime posters lined her walls. Know one really remembers what color her bedroom wall was anymore….

She was so into painting one time her father let her paint a small mural on the side of the barn wall. Christy insisted Clark help to. So by the end of the week, the whole, and I mean the entire side of the wall was covered. It was a big waterfall. If a picture was taken from far away it would look like a real one. Since it was a farm, there was nothing but rolling hills in each direction and the waterfall lay right in the middle.

But the thing that won her that contest was making a poster that combined painting and photography.

She had help from Lana in making the white and black Victorian dress. She had a blue rose on her choker and on her sleeves. She positioned the camera to take a picture at 20 second intervals. After that she just went out into the field and started dancing around.

Pulling the last knot from her hair she remembered how Clark chimed in, surprising her with his own 19th century suit. After that she looked through the pictures to find the best one. She decided on two. One half of her poster had a picture of her alone and she looked a little sad. And the other half was Clark lifting her up in the air, back to the camera, but Christy facing it smiling cheerfully. She had blown up the pictures and cut out the sky. When she was done painting the sky beautiful pinks, purples and greens on the board, she carefully placed the pictures on it. Dividing both images with a silver trim thread.

Since she was only two weeks into her freshman year, Christy convinced her parents to send her off to the University then. She had jumped a year in her schooling so she wouldn't miss anything and be right where she belonged when she came back. And on the plus side, she would be with her friends again when she came back to high school.

And now she was.

Hair up, and dressed in black jeans and red sleeveless collared shirt, she walked down the stairs. She yawned one more time as she was met with a clean kitchen, despite the few dirty dishes next to the sink. She opened the fridge and got a glass of milk and went into the living room. What she saw next was just too cute.

There Clark laid sprawled on the couch with just jeans on and one sock. He was filthy from head to toe. Even though he was asleep he was still gripping a rag in his hand and cleaners sat on the coffee table. She looked at the clock as she giggled taking a sip. It was almost noon and he was apparently just finishing up the cleaning. She wondered when he got up

"I got up around eight in the morning if you're wondering…." Clark's sleepy voice rung in her ears as she looked away from the clock.

"I'm not wondering," she lied. "I'm thinking of how silly you look." Grinning and sipping her milk again.

" Ha ha, ha ha." he said sarcastically. "This is really all your fault." He teased.

"Hey! I didn't know she was going to do this!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"It's Chloe."

"…….Your right." As she looked at the ground, "Sorry…"

"Ah come on don't make me feel guilty, I'm to sore for that," as he got up and gave her a big hug.

"Yuck! You're all sweaty……"

Clark just laughed as set her down and gathered the cleaning supplies to put up. "So what are you all dressed for?"

"I'm going to go look for a job."

" Geeze! Your not even home one day and you want to start filling your plate. You're just like mom."

She downed the rest of her milk as she put a fist on her hip. "Yes I am and don't you forget it. The Kent women are a proud race," she beamed with a milk mustache. Clark just rolled his eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes mister, I have proof to back that up." a familiar voice came from the front door.

Both kids looked in that direction as they both smiled in greeting. "MOM!"

The little teen girl full of spirit ran up to hug their mother as their father came close behind.

"We're all glad your home sweet heart. It's been a while," Martha hugged her daughter back with tears in her eyes. "You know how very proud I am of you." Pulling Christy away and cupping her face.

"We all are," Johnathan cut in.

"Yeah…..thanks mom and dad." She made a slight blush.

Martha pulled Christy to the bar stools at the kitchen table while Johnathan and Clark started to set the bags at the bottom step from the truck outside.

"So how were aunt Lydia and the kids? Are all her boys going to play professional soccer now?" she sat in a girly gossip pose. Christy laughed as she shook her head.

"Actually, Steven is going to go to school to become an architectural draftsman." Christy smiled brightly.

"Really?" and how'd that come about?" looking interested.

"Well, aunt Lydia thinks it was on how I say how my creativeness flows and such with art and god knows how that boy loves math. I guess it was fate." She replied.

"Well that is a good goal to achieve. Though I will always love my little starving artist."

"Mom!"

"I'm just kidding." She smiled.

"So you're going to find a job already? I'm glad you want to get in the swing of things again, just don't forget to rest once in a while." Her mother encouraged, patting her on the back.

"Says the woman who hardly sleeps," Johnathan pointed out while bringing in the last bit of luggage.

"Honey!"

"What? I'm just sayin.

"I'm heading out now," Clarks voice came from the top of the steps. He was in a fresh pair of jeans with a blue collared shirt and a white under shirt. Wet hair, clean face and the smell of Durston's colon reached Christy's nose. She envied how fast he could be sometimes. "Show off…"

Clark looked at her, "What?"

"Men…" her mother joined in.

"What?" Johnathan stated.

Mother and daughter just giggled to themselves.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well that was a side I never seen before," Clark sat in a red velvet chair as he looked around at the finery for the umpteenth, millionth time. A pair of icey blue eyes looked up at him from the top of a black laptop computer. " So care free and well….you actually smiled a lot. Its suits you." as he folded his arms behind his head.

"Is that so?" Lex's gruff voice stated, "How do you mean?"

Clark just chuckled, "Aw come on Lex. You were having fun admit it."

The little millionar not shy of 20 closed his laptop and folded his arms on his desk.

"I'd have to say I did ejoy the festivities. But at the time my main concern was keeping you from passing out in a panic. I didn't know kids your age could have heart attacks."

"I was not panicing, I was being cautious." He folded his arms over his chest now. What was up with people teasing him today. " And you sir are just a kid yourself."

"When I want to be…."

"Pardon me. When you want to be." Clark smiled.

" So are you wanting to stop by the Talon before we go to the concert?" Lex asked as he put away the discs and straightened his desk.

At the word 'Talon', Clark began to figget. " Yeah I wanted to see how Christy was doing."

"So how is the little lady?" Lex asked as he started to clean his computer discs with a spray cleaner and a small rag.

"Bright eye'd and bushie tailed enough. She hasn't been home a day and she's wanting to fill her plate up." He felt himself repeating.

"How's that?"

"She's going to go get a job at the Talon…." He made a sigh. " She's already stopped by to talk to Lana about it."

"And that's a bad thing? I'd admire a woman who didn't have a tiresome spirit." as he walked around the desk to sit in the seat in front of Clark.

"Yeah, I bet you would. But Christy is not woman but a girl. She should relaxe and have some fun. Besides…I haven't seen her in a while. I wanted to spend some time with her."

"Clark. That has to be the most cutest thing I've ever heard."

_**WAP!**_

The pillow hit Lex square in the face as he gut busted in laughter, " I was kidding damn!" as he saw Clark walk to the door. He got up and went to him before he got there.

"Hey wait! So are you sure she was a job there? If she can't get it I could always..."

"No." Clark cut him off. "She would not get help from you. No Offence"

"Why's that?"

Clark just made a sigh, "Our fathers drilled the 'Luther' thing in her head so many times…"

"Don't worry Clark. I'll get her to trust me."

"Why so eager?" he asked. Curious of Lex's intentions.

"She's your sister Clark. And besides, I don't intend to bend to well to the wills of gossip. I'll be down in a minute." He said with a smile as they both nodded.

As soon as Clark left, Lex shut the door and locked it. He turned around and walked to the bookshelf near the window behind his desk. He took down a small cherry stained box and brought it to his desk. He sat down and opened it slowly. In it there was a watch, a picture of his mom, and a few other priceless things he treasured. He dug in it till he found a hospital name tag.

**Patent #: 46228**

**Patent Name: Christy Kent**

**Rm #: 406**

**Mitropilis Human Medical Center**

He sighed as he put it back in the box and closed it. "Its been a long time."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Another chaptor! And my first lovely cliff hanger WOOT! I wanted to go further but I feared that would make the chapy to long so I trying to keep my chapy's at a minimum of 5 pages at least.. The next scene of course will be good I hope. Well anyway…review away my friends….lovey reveiwy.


End file.
